Placer Culpable
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Porque esas cosas no se admiten, pero no puede negarlo.
1. Placeres

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Pero no se preocupen, ya me ocuparé de eso. *Golpea una palo de béisbol contra su mano*.

* * *

><p><strong>Placer Culpable<strong>

Corrió. Corrió más rápido, luego saltó y siguió corriendo. Se alejó de sus amigos, de su lugar, una vez más con la misma excusa.

Corrió y se perdió entre los árboles. Dejó que el viento jugara carrera con él, que despeinara sus cabellos. Con eso en mente, corrió más velozmente y frenó.

Una demonio de ojos rojos y cabello negro lo observó sentada en una roca. Se irguió cuan alta era, con sus delicadas curvas invitándolo a tocarla, sobre sus pies descalzos. Blanca y maligna. Le sonrió, con su boca pintada de rojo sangre, labios suaves y finos. La mirada de él se dirigió a las pequeñas orejas de elfo, en punta. Sonrió también.

Se acercó a Kagura rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella siguió sonriendo de esa manera que daban escalofríos, como si estuviera a punto de clavarle algo en la espalda, y aferró el rostro de Kōga entre sus delgados dedos, sosteniendo su barbilla y facilitándole el acceso a su boca.

Él permitió hundirse en el beso de ella, pues, aunque llegaba a odiarse por ello, tampoco podía decir que no le gustaba. Que no disfrutaba de cada caricia.

Porque ella tenía la frescura y la libertad del viento. Delicada, esbelta, inconsistente; así mismo, impetuosa, salvaje, violenta. Terrible, maravillosa, perversa y grácil.

Porque amaba perderse en las sensaciones que ella le brindaba. La tranquilidad, la fogosidad. Amaba como el viento revoloteaba fuerte alrededor, zarandeando los árboles. Le encantaban los silbidos que retumbaban por el bosque.

Sus manos sobre el cuerpo del viento, sus labios sobre su piel; ella acariciándolo, conduciéndolo por un camino de perdición hacia un único destino. Aunque no supiera cuál.

Las ropas sobraban y las respiraciones faltaban. Las caricias eran más consistentes; la ansiedad se veía en cada beso. En cada embestida o jadeo.

No lo diría nunca por ahí. Era un secreto entre ellos. Nadie sabía de sus encuentros ni caricias. Ellos dos eran imposibles. Su pareja no tenía futuro ni caso. Ni sentido.

Y seguían encontrándose, aún así. Aunque estuviera mal y se sintiera culpable luego. Porque había algo en ella que seguía atrayéndole. Tal vez el hecho de que, aunque era prisionera, tenía libertad.

Kōga se permitió divagar en esas sensaciones que le entregaba. Algo de libertad en cada encuentro. Llegó a pensar que ser libre, libre de verdad, era incluso mejor que tener todo lo que la Perla de Shikon pudiera darle; era incluso mucho mejor, porque no había nada ni nadie que pudiera quitárselo. Fue por eso que disfrutaba de todo, de las ansias, el sabor y el aroma de Kagura.

Podía decirse que dejaba de pensar en los familiares y amigos que murieron por su culpa, y se permitió sentirse independiente de ellos, otro ente insubordinado, espontáneo y ajeno a su manada. Alguien que no debía vengarse, que no debía cumplir órdenes ni correr para atrapar al malo. Alguien libre que podía volar junto al viento y permitirse no pensar, solo sentir.

Y sintió. Sintió como cada vez que se encontraban.

Se incorporó, luego de besar su cuello. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y volvió a atar su pelo, despacio, intentando retrasar el momento de irse. Comenzó a vestirse, mientras ella lo miraba, sentada contra el árbol. Kōga, aún con el pecho desnudo, le dirigió la mirada de «debo volver». A la realidad, con sus amigos. A cazarla, a ella y a Naraku. A la _venganza_.

Negaría todo eso; intentaría hasta borrar el rastro de su memoria, aunque cada noche volvería a golpearlo. Intentaría evitarla cada vez. Atraparla y matarla.

—Nos vemos, Kōga —le sonrió. Blanca, malvada.

Él no respondió, pero su mirada azul también significó un «Hasta luego».

Porque negarlo todo no quitaba el hecho. Ella era su placer culpable.


	2. Cariño y culpa

Kōga la observó (los pechos desnudos y perfectos al descubierto) mientras lentamente volvía a vestirse. Esa vez no fue él el que tomó la iniciativa, esa vez fue ella la que se apuró a volver a la realidad. Y él supo que le quedaba poco tiempo para tener que regresar otra vez a su manada y a su misión.

Kagura retrasó el momento; su forma de vestirse fue sensual y lenta. Casi torturante. Kōga sintió deseos, varias veces, de interrumpirla y volver a besarla, pero algo en el semblante de Kagura le dijo que no. Esa vez había algo que decir.

—Hm —comenzó. Kōga dejó de mirar su cuerpo para observar su rostro. Las orejas puntiagudas y sus rasgos finos. Los ojos rojos estaban ocupados en sus manos—. Creo que Naraku ya sabe de esto.

Kōga no se sorprendió tanto. De hecho, aquello fue algo así como un alivio. Desde hacía rato esperaba algo así, alguien que los frenara o los dejara ser. No sintió miedo, tenía muchos más deseos de enfrentarse a Naraku que de enfrentarse a la mujer frente suyo. Incluso había olvidado el hecho de la matanza. Kagura era… diferente. No terminaba de ser buena, pero sin duda… solo seguía órdenes.

—Ginta y Hakkaku sospechan.

Kagura alzó los ojos para observarlo. Lo miró como quien mira a un loco. Sopesó la posibilidad de que haya perdido la cabeza, que era bastante factible.

—¿Y eso qué? —rezongó. Negó con la cabeza e ignoró el comentario—. Supongo que tenemos que terminar esto.

Terminó al mismo tiempo de vestirse. Kōga se incorporó y se acercó a ella. Apenas estaba vestido, con el pecho al descubierto, y eso hizo que Kagura tuviera ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y arañarlo, pero se contuvo. El tema que se estaba desarrollando era un poco más problemático que eso.

No importaba ese placer que sentía al estar con él; que la hacía sentirse culpable con revolcarse con uno de los buenos, por sentir cosas que no debería, por la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Ahora todo iba un poco más allá. Ahora, si realmente estaba en lo correcto y Naraku sabía, era mucho más peligroso que antes.

Kōga alzó las cejas.

—¿Por qué? —soltó. Se acercó y rodeó la cintura femenina con los brazos. Kagura se debatió en su interior entre golpearlo violentamente o abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

—Porque Naraku querrá matarte.

Kōga rió. Kagura frunció el ceño.

—Naraku ya quiere matarme.

—Sí —murmuró. Y siguió con voz más fuerte—. Pero… Naraku tiene _algo_. Ahora realmente se ocupará de matarte. Antes era algo opcional, ahora ya… no.

El lobo la observó seriamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó. El viento soplaba tranquilo alrededor, el bosque estaba en silencio—. No me digas que eres su amante o algo así.

Kagura hizo una mueca.

—No, no lo soy —rezongó—. Sin embargo, si esto me hace bien, Naraku no lo permitirá. Te va a matar, Kōga.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Amo cuando te preocupas por mí —sonrió. La demonio lo observó con los ojos echando dagas—. Pero ya es tiempo de que Naraku y yo arreglemos nuestros problemas.

—Serás estúpido —rugió, separándolo de ella de un pequeño empujón—. No tienes oportunidad contra Naraku. —Se giró, mientras se alejaba a pasos tranquilos.

—Oye, ¿cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?

Kagura maldijo en voz baja.

—Cuando sientas mi aroma —soltó, mirando al cielo—. Solo hazme el favor de unirte al grupo de Inuyasha, ¿quieres?

Kōga soltó una risa sonora.

—De acuerdo —accedió. Observó cómo Kagura se alejaba a paso firme hacia otro lugar donde pudiera usar su pluma y elevarse, alejarse de él y acercarse a Naraku—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo, Kōga. —La voz de Kagura finalmente se esfumó, tal como ella.

Kōga se quedó un largo rato intentando aclarar ideas. La preocupación de Kagura le conmovía y le daba escalofríos. Las cosas habían avanzado demasiado deprisa, y no era solo ella quién sentía otras cosas. Él también tenía miedo de que Naraku decidiera matarla de repente.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que prefería hacerle daño a Kagura que a él, de modo que primero se encargaría de matarlo antes de ir a por ella. Sonrió. Aunque sea eso estaba arreglado. No le vendría mal cuidarse un poco más las espaldas y asociarse con Inuyasha; aunque primero debería darse un baño porque el jodido perro tenía buen olfato.

—Hasta la próxima —murmuró. Esperó que el viento le llevara el mensaje a Kagura, y que le llegara cálido. Que supiera que en otro lugar, alguien si se preocupaba por ella. Que alguien la quería.

Aunque quererla también resultara como un placer culpable.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

¡Amo esta pareja! Por eso no pude evitar darle una continuación un poco más cursiiiiii. Esto de volver a editar fics hace que cada poco tiempo ande escribiendo más. Me dan ganas de todo con estos dos(L).

Espero que les haya gustado. Los adoro,

Mor.


End file.
